


Satori

by ZhoraKys



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alcohol, Bi!Lupin, Coming Out, Confused!Goemon, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fujiko tops the whole gang, Gay!Jigen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhoraKys/pseuds/ZhoraKys
Summary: Jigen and Goemon have an awkward conversation that leads to a gay crime foursome.VERY vaguely set during and after the episode in Part I where Lupin sneaks aboard a yacht in a cake to crash a wedding
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Satori

"Is he going to do it this time?"

Jigen Daisuke took a long drag from his cigarette as he watched the lights of the yacht grow ever more distant. The sun had set about an hour ago and twilight was still fading, casting the water, the sky, and the pier in a deep wash of sapphire blue. 

"Do what?"

"I mean, is he going to pull this one off."

"Mm. I suppose in his way he will."

"In his way." Jigen let out a hearty laugh, waving his cigarette and leaving a thin trail of smoke in the air between them. "You're right as always, Goemon."

The samurai said nothing in response. His face betrayed no emotion, yet still he felt an odd tightening in his chest. 

Jigen held out the cigarette, indicating it with his chin. _Want a drag?_

Goemon shook his head without a thought.

Jigen shrugged, almost too quickly, and put it back in his mouth to finish it. Then, grinding it into the dirt with one wing-tipped shoe, he said, "let's go change out of these costumes, shall we?"

Goemon nodded, his pale skin tinged pink for just a moment under the sapphire sky. 

*****

Curled up like a sleepy cat beneath a layer of artisanal pastry, Lupin imagined his right-hand and left-hand men together on the pier. 

_Maybe Jigen will finally…_ he stopped himself. He'd always had a personal kind of superstition against thinking too hard about a favourable outcome. He'd read somewhere, in some psychology magazine, that if you told people about your goals you were less likely to achieve them. Somehow talking about the thing tricked your brain into thinking it was already reality. Well, Lupin wasn't going to take any chances, and even dwelling too much on a favourable outcome was too risky. 

Take this job, for instance. He couldn't convince himself that he would be successful. He knew he'd get to spend the evening doing what he loved best. Whether he woke up the next morning in a safehouse surrounded with cash, or in a jail cell with nothing to his name was immaterial, in a way. It was the chase that really thrilled him, and he fancied himself smart enough to realize it. 

A bump told him that they were on the boat, and that his package was undergoing inspection. 

_So inspect, Zenigata-san! I could listen to this all night._ An impish grin came over Lupin's face at that moment, and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. 

***** 

Goemon was thankful for small mercies. The truck they'd driven in with had to be large enough for that damned cake, which meant it was large enough for two grown men to stand in, back to back, relatively comfortably, without touching. 

Stripped to his underwear he found his thoughts drifting to Fujiko. She was probably already on the boat with Lupin. As much as she feigned disgust toward the thief, she seemed drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

Goemon laid his sword down on the floor carefully, watching it with one eye. 

"You never let that thing out of your sight, do you?"

The samurai turned.

Jigen was in his boxers and white undershirt, his trousers bunched in one hand. Goemon felt his cheeks go rosy and turned back toward the wall. "No."

There was a beat. Jigen broke the stillness with a chuckle. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't be caught dead without my revolver, so… we all have our things, right?"

"Right." Goemon fumbled to pull his arms through the generous sleeves of his garment. 

"You think Fujiko's going to rain on Lupin's parade tonight?"

Goemon, decent, turned back to Jigen. "I think she'll be there. But I don't know if Lupin would see it that way."

"True."

"Do you think Lupin is hoping she'll be there? Planning for it?"

Jigen laughed amiably. "I don't think he discounts it. Anyway, Fujiko gets him going in a way that even money or jewels can't."

"I understand." A small void seemed to open up in Goemon's chest just then. He was silent, staring past Jigen at the wall.

Jigen took notice this time. His eyes narrowed, deepening the shadows of his face. "Hey, wait," he said, probingly, "don't tell me you're also holding a torch for Fujiko?"

Goemon tried for a hardened look but found his cheeks burning again. He shifted. 

"Goe _monnn!_ " Jigen's tone was light, but his expression was oddly inscrutable. "Haha, man, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Still though… sucks for you, huh?"

Goemon's eyes widened, and stung suddenly as if hit with a biting wind that was impossible in the back of the truck.

"Oh. Shit, hey Goe, I didn't mean anything by it." Jigen seemed momentarily distracted with fixing his tie, then said, "come on, let's get outta this truck."

As soon as they were in fresh air, Jigen produced a flask from somewhere in his well-tailored jacket. He offered it to Goemon first, and this time the samurai couldn't think of a reason to say no. He braced himself, expecting rough bourbon, but instead tasted sake -- reasonable quality, even.

"I didn't know you liked sake, Jigen," he said quietly, staring into the black mass of bushes that surrounded the truck. 

"If it's got an ABV percentage, I like it," said Jigen. 

"If that's the case, you might've gone for something cheaper, no?"

Jigen looked at Goemon and shrugged. The samurai took a few steps into the grass and sat down cross-legged, propping his sword vertically in front of him, keeping one hand tightened on it. Jigen followed suit, and they drank in silence for another few minutes, passing the flask between them.

The alcohol began to work its magic, and a sudden boldness overtook Goemon. "You say it 'sucks' for me… are you speaking from experience?"

Jigen looked only momentarily taken aback. "Experience… hm, I guess so."

"But not with Fujiko." 

"Well, no."

"What was her name?"

Jigen gave a strange laugh and grabbed the flask, his fingertips brushing the other man's. He looked at Goemon again, this time holding the samurai's eyes for longer than usual -- longer than ever, perhaps. " _Her_ name. I… well…" he shut his mouth then, and seemed to realize with a jolt that he was still staring at Goemon. The samurai caught the gunman's gaze drift down before flickering away. "I just meant that unrequited love is the pits, man."

"Never mind," said Goemon, sobering. "I hope I didn't hit a nerve."

"Nah. Gee, Goemon, I'm a grown man, aren't I?" Jigen grinned and elbowed his compatriot in the side. A little too hard, thought Goemon. An unskilled blow.

"It doesn't matter if I… if…" Goemon looked away, finding the words catching in his throat. He cleared it judiciously. "Fujiko seems to care about Lupin. Whether or not she admits it."

"Well, I think she likes you, too. S'just… I don't know, you're not much for small talk, Goemon, so she probably has no idea you're even interested." Jigen laughed. "Sorry, I'm sure the last thing you wanted tonight was dating advice."

Goemon studied Jigen's shadowed form in the wan moonlight. Nice cut suit. Old, perhaps a bit out of style, but somehow, almost, distinguished. The beard was scruffy, but… not bad. It had a certain style to it. Goemon found himself smiling inwardly. Jigen's face was a familiar one, and one that Goemon had to admit he'd come to like. 

"Whether or not I have a chance with Fujiko is irrelevant," he said calmly. "It would upset the balance of our… group. If any of us were to begin a relationship."

" _Any_ of us?"

"Hmm? That is what I said."

Jigen shook his head and looked up. "Well. I think some of us are a bit more… shall we say, level-headed than Lupin or dear Fujiko. And anyway, who said anything about a relationship huh? I don't think this lifestyle offers much opportunity for romance."

"Mm."

Jigen didn't say anything for a long time, and Goemon found his thoughts wandering yet again, carried on a gentle vapour of sake. Jigen had never seemed as interested in women as Lupin, but Goemon had always chalked it up to Jigen having a modicum more self-respect than the impish thief. But now he mulled it over, there had been plenty of occasions during their off time when Jigen had failed to show any real interest in women of any sort -- there were other times, too, when the gunman had seemed, perhaps, like he was pretending a little _too_ hard, in the presence of beautiful women.

Goemon frowned. He took another sip of sake. 

"Jigen…" he said. Then, "no. Nevermind."

"What?"

Goemon shook his head. "It is not my place to ask."

Jigen scoffed. "Is this some sort of samurai code bullshit? Come on! Now you've made me curious."

"It's too personal."

"No such thing, Goemon. I'm an open book."

The samurai looked at Jigen and sighed. "I was going to ask… uh, well, you implied you are not interested in Fujiko… is your distaste because of Fujiko herself, or is it because Fujiko is a… a woman?" Goemon's cheeks flushed brightly as he finished his sentence. He turned his head slightly away.

Jigen said nothing, but his gaze was goading, almost childish.

" _Jigen_. Don't give me that look. I can't say it for you."

Jigen sighed and threw up his hands. "You got me. Yeah, Goemon, I'm gay."

Goemon stiffened. Not because he had any problem with Jigen's confession, but rather because he was struck with the sudden realization that this whole time… he shook his head and tipped the last of the sake into his mouth.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Huh! I… I'm sorry Jigen. I mean. That's great. I mean… it's not great. Well, it is but… it shouldn't… matter…"

"Goemon! Relax!" Jigen laughed. Goemon softened slightly, then looked off into the distance. Gears turned in his head. Jigen… preferring men… yes, it made a lot of sense. Fujiko's staying close to Jigen rather than Lupin in the heat of battle, putting her trust in him when things went awry. Goemon had thought it had something to do with Jigen's sharp-shooting skills, but no, perhaps it was because Fujiko knew that Jigen wouldn't… _And what of Lupin? How had Lupin and Jigen gotten together? Had Lupin always known, even then? Had they…?_

"If not Fujiko then… Lupin?"

"Huh? Lupin what?"

"Are you and Lupin… involved?"

Jigen reddened for perhaps the first time Goemon had ever seen, aside from a few exceptionally alcohol-soaked evenings.

"Heh!" He scratched his beard and fidgeted with the brim of his hat. "I wouldn't say involved, no."

"But you wouldn't entirely deny it."

"Well… there was _one_ time, Goemon… we were… we were just coming off a successful job -- a small one, mind you, but it was successful. We'd managed to snag some good whiskey the day before and… once the heat died down and we got back to our hideout, well Fujiko showed up, naturally -- the woman can smell money from 30 kilometres away, I swear -- and anyway, we got fuckin' _blasted_ on this good whiskey and…" Jigen paused. "Listen, Goemon, you can't tell Lupin or Fujiko that I told you this story, okay? They'd literally kill me. Probably."

"Do I strike you as a gossip?"

"Hah. Hardly. Just covering my ass."

"Speaking of."

Jigen snorted. "Eh, alright, well, Lupin starts comin' on to Fujiko, you know, as usual, but I guess the money put her in a charitable mood -- or money just makes her horny. Probably a bit of both. But anyway, she didn't slap him away like she usually does. So I'm sitting there drinking and in five minutes they're practically going at it on the table. He's got his hand up her skirt, the whole bit."

Goemon listened, aware of a kind of pulling, warm sensation growing in his chest.

"At this point I'm too wasted to care, right, but hey, I'm not _dead_ ; the whole scene turns me on, romantic feelings aside. So, next thing you know, Lupin and Fujiko actually are fucking on the table, and I'm sitting there watching and jacking off to it."

Goemon's cock twitched. By rote, he tried to picture Fujiko's bare breasts, but the image of Jigen stroking his own manhood seemed to intrude.

"Did they… did they realize?"

"Oh… yeah." Jigen flushed deep red. "Fujiko seemed really into it. At some point she seemed more interested in that than in Lupin. And Lupin, well… he's selfish, but he's also wild when he gets like that."

"Wild?"

"Well let's just say that Lupin has never let a silly thing like gender or an established relationship stop him from getting his dick wet. By the end of it he was begging me to uh… er… begging me to come on him."

"Ahh." Goemon felt like his head might explode from the pressure of all this new information. 

"I'm sorry," said Jigen, shaking his head. "That was… heh. That was probably too much."

Goemon took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "No. Not too much. But… a lot," he admitted.

Jigen laid back in the grass and lit another cigarette.

Goemon watched the ember glowing and fading in the darkness and said, in a small voice, "do you think it would ever happen again?"

Jigen eyed him. It was an excruciating moment before the smile broke across his face, barely visible in the darkness. "Are you saying you'd want to get in on it if it did?"

"I said nothing of the sort."

"But you _did_ ask."

*****

As it turned out, the opportunity presented itself quite readily. It was barely two days after the completion of the jewel heist -- Lupin had found a buyer for the sapphire, and received an obscene amount up-front which he spent another two days shifting to launderer friends, and bank accounts under fake names, before returning to their latest safe house with the percentage of the payout that he'd already converted into alcohol.

"Friends!" He said, hefting a bottle of Moët by the neck. "Tonight we celebrate!"

The conversation still fresh in his head, Goemon shot Jigen a look that he quickly realized was a little too obvious. He only barely caught Lupin clocking the look, but he knew immediately that he'd either screwed up irreparably, or bought himself a ticket. Either way, his honour would be shot to hell. 

_Speaking of shots…_

Goemon was five cups of champagne deep by the time Fujiko finally stood and said, "so… is drinking all we're going to do tonight?"

"What would _you_ like to do, dear Fujiko?" Lupin slurred, leaning toward her out of his chair and looking for all the world like an eager puppy straining against its leash.

"Hmm. Well, since you asked so nicely," said Fujiko, taking a sip from her glass, "I'd like all three of you to strip naked and stroke yourselves until you're hard. Then, I want you to take turns fucking me. I'll choose who gets to come inside me, and the other two get to jerk each other off while you watch."

Jigen was the only man who didn't flush like a cooked lobster. He grinned into his whiskey, knowing exactly how this would go down and relishing the thought. He gave Lupin and Goemon a moment to pick their jaws up off the floor then said, "you heard the lady. Strip!"

Five minutes of hurried fumbling later, Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon stood buck naked in the centre of the room. Lupin's cock was, naturally, already standing at full attention. Seven inches, cut, and peeking out of a patch of well-groomed black pubic hair, it was almost as charming as the man to whom it was attached, if surprisingly large. Jigen's cock was slightly smaller, though it looked neat and proportional for his skinny frame. Goemon looked down at his own half-hard manhood and thought it measured up nicely, not that he cared about such vanities. 

"Lupin… you bought us the alcohol so it's only fair you should go first." Lupin jumped up and practically ran to pin Fujiko against the wall, entering her readily and huffing his approval as he took her, quickly and as Jigen had said, selfishly. 

Fujiko seemed to be enjoying herself though. From his vantage point Jigen couldn't really see much aside from Lupin's back and ass, not that he minded. Fujiko's moans were doing something, even for him. He chanced a look at Goemon and saw the man was enraptured, his pale, taut skin glossed with a sheen of sweat, his pretty cock half obscured by one graceful hand. Jigen bit his lip to keep from moaning. 

"Stop!" Said Fujiko suddenly, and Lupin whimpered but obeyed, pulling himself out with a methodical slowness.

"Hmm… Jigen…" Fujiko eyed the gunman, then frowned. "Oh. I forgot again. I'm sorry Jigen… Lupin should have _reminded_ me, shouldn't you have, darling."

Lupin looked from Fujiko to Jigen and nodded vigorously, his hand twitching as he tried not to touch himself. 

"Well, I guess Lupin will have to make it up to you, Jigen baby. Bend over, won't you Lupin? Over that table… that's right."

Jigen stared at Lupin. The gunman knew he was practically drooling, but who wouldn't be, looking at the half-French thief's lithe frame, the tight little ass and legs trembling with the effort of holding himself in position, the face screwed up in anticipation of the pain and ecstasy to come. Jigen was on him at once, fingering him half-heartedly before easing himself in. Lupin's shriek as Jigen pushed in was enough to make Jigen almost lose it, but he steadied himself, panting. 

"You good, Loopy?" He huffed into the thief's ear, a whisper only the two of them could hear. 

"God, yes, I fucking _love_ you Jigen. Gimme some more." 

Jigen didn't have to be told twice.

Fujiko had sat down now and was watching the coupling with mild interest. She let her gaze drift over to Goemon. The samurai could barely meet her eye. 

"Goemon… hm, feeling a bit shy are we?" Fujiko grinned viciously. "That's okay, why don't you come here hm? Let me sit on your lap. I'll tell you what I want for Christmas."

Goemon stood, his entire body feeling as if it were on fire. He sat in the chair and let Fujiko straddle him, lowering herself easily onto his erection. He gasped as the heat of her made its way up into his belly.

"Now now… don't go getting too excited. You'll ruin the fun." She bit his ear, rather too hard, as if to admonish him. Pain barely meant anything to Goemon anymore, though. 

"Go easy on him Fuji," Jigen grunted from the table. "I'll never forgive you if you… uh… scare him away… uhn…"

Fujiko laughed. Goemon felt it in his entire body, and clenched his teeth against it. 

_Transcend it._

He looked up at Fujiko, guiding his hands to her breasts, forcing his hips upward, burying himself deep within her.

"O-oohhh _Goemonnn!_ " She shut her eyes. "I wouldn't forgive myself for scaring away such a _beautiful_ … uh… cock…"

Her hands were on his chest and she rocked back and forth, closing her eyes. Goemon stared at her, rapt. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, a goddess among common men. 

"Fujiko, I… you're… uhn!"

"Beautiful? Yes. And you're drunk, darling."

Goemon blinked and thought that he'd never felt so sober in his entire life. Nothing had ever made so much sense.

Then, "stop!" Goemon ground his teeth. The pleasure of having Fujiko sitting on his cock was intense, but not enough to get him any further, and that fact nearly hurt. His balls ached.

"Lupin honey. You better not have already come."

"N-no ma'am," came Lupin's voice from below Jigen. 

"Good. Get over here and get me off."

Fujiko lifted herself off of Goemon, and the samurai cried out in blissful agony. 

"Up."

He did as he was told, glancing over at Jigen extracting himself from Lupin. 

In a moment Lupin was inside Fujiko and the two seemed to forget about Jigen and Goemon entirely. For a moment, Goemon was bereft, watching Fujiko be so unceremoniously railed by the thief. 

"Hey." Jigen's voice, beside him, was husky with arousal. "Let's go to the couch."

Goemon looked at the gunman and blushed. Forgetting Fujiko almost entirely, he let his gaze glide over Jigen's form. The man had a nice body -- lanky but decently muscled, scarred in places, patches of thin black hair softening the man's wiry appearance. The word beauty came to mind, unexpectedly. The heat in Goemon's cock grew nearly unbearable. 

Sitting down he said, "I don't… I've never…"

"Well, we don't have to _fuck,_ " said Jigen with a wry smile. "But I'd like to make you come." His eyes raked Goemon's naked form. "God, you're _hot._ Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Not in recent memory."

"Well…" Jigen pushed against Goemon, biting at his neck, his chest, his lips, "you ought to be told more often. _Much_ more."

Jigen's hands found Goemon's cock, and the gunman kept pushing until Goemon was prone on the couch, Jigen holding himself over Goemon's body so their erections rubbed against one another. Both were slick with pre-cum and Fujiko's arousal. Goemon leaned upward to kiss Jigen, and the gunman took this as a sign that he should proceed. Wrapping their cocks in one hand, he slid himself up and down against Goemon. Goemon nearly sobbed with pleasure. 

"Jigen… _Jigen…_ "

"Oh… oh Goemon…"

"Ji-Jigen… I… Jigen! Ah! I'm…!"

"Yes. Uh huh. Oh! _Yeah… Goe-goemo--_ "

They came simultaneously, shooting mostly onto Goemon's hairless, toned chest. Jigen kept his fist wrapped around their cocks, squeezing gently and pumping a few times to coax the last of it out of them. Goemon had come a lot… it occurred to Jigen that it had probably been a while. For him as well.

He looked over at Fujiko and Lupin and found them collapsed on each other in the chair, apparently having achieved climax at roughly the same point as he and Goemon. For some reason, in his current state, Jigen found this _hysterical._

He began to laugh, his body shaking against Goemon's. Soon enough, the samurai joined in, and then Lupin and Fujiko, their voices echoing against the fortified walls of the little hideaway. 

Fujiko reached to the table beside her and found her half-empty cup of champagne. She raised it, mischievously. "A toast!" She said, "to a job well done." A wink.

Jigen laughed again and straightened. "Couldn't have done it without ya." He looked at Goemon.

Goemon smiled, feeling, for the second time that night, that nothing had ever made so much sense.


End file.
